The Dream World
by TasuneMakanai
Summary: This is a story i made up based off of a dream i have every now and then, actually, probably a few dreams i have, i know the tag for it is completely off. :c but i needed something to click on. XD
1. Chapter 1

i had that dream again, the one where i'm in the virtual game world, where a small group of people were being chased out of an underground city by the underworld monsters. i feel like i ditched them, you know, left them for dead, because i basically woke up a little after i ran out of amo, i was able to summon my demon wolf for a while, but i wasn't sure how low it's stamina was. at least i left them all in a safe place, i hope nothing finds them. they should be able to gain some stamina to run for it, i just wish i could've stayed to help, i wonder if they left their dreams too.

the young boy coughed as he slowly rose out from underneith the blankets, lightly rubbing his eyes. " i should stop talking to myself in my head " he suddenly heard foot steps coming from the hall, looking at the door, wondering who could be there. the door opened and a small girl with pink pigtails and big sky blue eyes came running in, crawling over the first bed, into the second one with the young boy, and hugged him tightly. " Yozora, have you been sleeping this whole time? com'on! we're starting our journey to the underworld today! hurry up and get dressed! " she quickly ran out of the room giggling, but then stepped back in real quick. " OH, before i forget, your mom said she'd make breakfast for us before we head out! so please! make it quick! i'm hungry~! " he replied. " yeah yeah, okay, just leave so i can get changed. " she ran out of the room and down stairs to impatiently wait for him to get ready.

he quickly changed into his gear, strapping on a blade to the back of his belt pants, which made the sash lay sideways. he then puts his fingerless gloves on, slightly gripping, balling his hands up, to make sure they were tightly equipt. he stopped to think about what he might be missing. " now, i have my shirt, my shorts, my traveling shoes are downstairs by the front door, hmm... OH, my goggles. " he searched the room, looking under piles of clothes. after a few minutes of looking, he finds them on his nightstand, after putting them on he walks over to the window, opening the blinds. his hair glissened a dirty blonde color in the sunlight, and his deep blue eyes appeared as bright as the morning sky. he then stretched and yawned. " this is gonna be a good day. " he grabbed his winter coat, placing it at the bottom of his bag and quickly ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Yozu-chan, you're late, your breakfast is cold by now." he replied." sorry, mom, i wanted another look at the sky before we left. " he walked over to the table, passing the girl with the pigtails, patting her head as he walked passed her. " morning Asahi. " she replied with a smirk on her face. " morning Yozu-chan~ " lightly taunting him with his mother's words. he sat down next to her at the table. " where's Daichi? " Asahi replied. " Running late, just like you. "he nervously laughed and ate his breakfast. about 30 minutes later, a young boy with black hair and green eyes comes running into the front door, out of breath, he slowly walked over to yozora's mother, panting, and bowed. " I'm very sorry i was running late, my mother kept telling me how much she was going to miss me. " she replied " it's right Diachi " she smiled then continued " please have a seat, i made you a plate as well. " he bowed once more, then sat down at the table opposite of yozora. " Thank you very much. " he smiled, then dugg into the full plate of food. she nodded.

As the small group finished their food, they got up from their seats and slowly walked to the door, they all stood near the small hallway, getting thier shoes on. yozora then noticed asahi's outfit. " uhm, asa-chan, your outfit, are you sure that's alright for traveling?"she giggled, lightly lifting up her frilly skirt, revieling shorts. " of course it is, would you think i'd go all the way out there with something like this? i just wanted something cute and durable in fighting " he laughed nervously " uh, uhm, of course, i just wanted to make sure. " Daichi laughed at the two. " i see we all planed on flying sometime while we were out " diachi pointed at the goggles placed ontop of everyone's heads, then they both replied. " Of course! "

as they stepped outside they took one last look at the village, the homes were small, and made from wood from the trees of the forest just outside of the village, which had kept it safe and hidden from many occassions. near the little grocery store just around the corner there was a small lake, where very little fish live in. the roads were of dirt, tiny plants which had helped layout the road itself. sometimes small woodland creature would hang around the village, whether for safty from preditors, or just for attention from the villagers. the mayor's home, which was placed infront of the village near the entrance, was slightly larger than the villagers homes, and had seemed to be made on the inside of an oak tree, one large in width and hight, the tree still baired fruit every spring and summer as well, and the flowers planted around the tree had seemed so much prettier than the ones outside of the village. it was peacefull, but sometimes too peacefull, some of the village children wished that a monster would come out of the underworld gate and threaten to rough up the village, or something like that, but no one had really dared to leave the village and go on a journey to the underworld, that is, untill recently. the small grouped said their good byes to yozora's mother, and then to daichi's, heading towards the village entrance. they stood there and stared at the woods for a bit, not knowing what may or may not approach them, if anything ever does, yozora gulped, and went first into the forest, asahi and diachi following closely after. as they went further in, the darker it got, seeing as the giant trees and formed an archshape, sealing more than 80% of the lighting, and it was almost noon. they got to a stopping point, where it had seemed someone had stopped here before, there were hollow logs placed sideways onto the floor in what it appeared to be a circle, there was also a firepit left untouch for sometime, enough space around the area so only what goes into the pit could be burned instead of setting fire to the entire forest. they set their bags down and sat on the logs. " what did you bring to eat? " asahi through the question out to the two boys. daichi replied. " uhm, i have a few things of fruit, and a couple chocolate bars? " " and you yozora? " he nervously answered. " uhm, well, i, uh, forgot, to pack something, i was hoping we could get to the next village before we got hungry again. " she sighed. " alright, well your mom was nice enough to make us a lunch, but i was hoping you two would bring something so we could eat it for dinner instead. " "why don't we just eat the fruit then? " daichi passes out a peach to the two. "fine " after eating they got back up and continued their journey, the next village was coming up soon, and so was night fall. as they reached the end of the forest they stopped to look at a map, which asahi had kept in her backpack. " so, once we get out of here, we should go to the...left? " " No, idiot! that's the right. " "oh, right. " Yozora, lightly scratched his head. " we got pretty lucky we haven't gotten attacked yet, let's just hope we get to Naikai Village." Daichi quickly changed the subject. the group agreed on what they should do once they get there, and when on their way.

Naikai, village, the village that hold's the gate to the underworld, surprisingly it isn't as dark and gloomy as you would expect. even the scenery once we got out of the forest, was beautiful, the skies were bright, and the grass was probably greener than i've ever seen, even in our home village.

as they reached the village they noticed an apple smell roaming around the village, the homes were made wood, just like the last one, the difference is, the mayors' home was closer towards the back of the village, near the gate of the underworld, and all the shops were placed upfront. the homes hand brick chimney's, which released an apple sent from the smoke. the roads were also made of brick, with smal lily's guiding the path. " mm~ it smell's so good! " asahi yelled out. " hey guys? i'm getting hungry again. " yozora's stomach growled a little. " yes i suppose we should check into an inn first, and settle down for the night? we can look around the village in the morning. " "Thats a good idea Daichi!, okay boy's, let's look for the inn then~ " the group headed towards the back of the village where the inn was hidden. once they reached the inn, they paid for their room and settled for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

i had that dream again, i watched someone die, but at least my commrades were still alive when i got back, it looks like one of them was injurred though, i hope they're alright, i wonder if i left them in a safe enough spot? i don't know, but i keep running out of amo first. i hate waking up when it means i might not go back into the same dream. i guess there's nothing i can do but wait till the next time.

" really? you're still asleep? it's a nice morning stupid " she lightly kicks yozora's thigh. " ow. " he slowly get's up from bed. " why're your kicks so powerful? " "Oh com'on! i barely touched you! " " this is why you're the upclose combat." daichi sighed, closing the book he was reading in the corner of the room. " are you two finished? " they both replied. " sorry. " it was quiet for a little bit, then asahi spoke. "Alright! let's look around the village~ " she paused. "we can go to the underworld tongiht okay~? " she smiled happily. " wow~ already in a good mood~ i'm game on that! how about you daichi? " "yeah, that's fine with me. " "THEN IT'S SETTLED, hurry up and get dressed! i'll wait for you guys outside~ " she scurried out of the room as fast as she could. the boys laughed at her excitement, and got ready.

Asahi squatted on the floor,resting her arms on her knees, drawing in the dirt with a stick she found on the floor nearby, the light reflected off of her light pink curly hair, and her elven ears shown through a bit more than usual. at that moment she looked more delicate then she's ever looked.

you know, i don't believe i've ever seen her cry, even after those guards killed her parents infront of her, she's always happy when i see her, not a tear in her eye. maybe that's just her personality, or maybe it's just her way of not making us worry. i don't know. i'm actually kind of glad she decided to come on this journey with us, she was kinda against it at first, kept telling us we were stupid for even thinking it, but me and Daichi, we convinced her. it's not like we couldn't use her help anyways, she's kept us from being killed multiple times, she's so strong, i admire her for it. and Daichi, he's so smart, he reads spell books on his free time, and is more than willing to admit he's wrong, he even keepts me and Asahi from arguing too long. they kinda make me feel useless though, but, i like having them around, now that we're defending ourselves, i'll do my best to protect them both. i might be looking forwards to this journey more than they are.

Yozora bursted out into laughter suddenly. Daichi looked at him shocked. " What? what's so funny? " he stopped laughing and just smiled. " no, it's nothing, i was just thinking about something is all. " daichi sighed. "why are you so weird." he then left the room to join up with Asahi. " if only you knew the half of it." he joined slowly afterwards.

Daichi slowly walked up to ashahi, and tapped her shoulder, in shock she jumped. he giggled at her then calmly spoke. " 'Sup? " panicing she stood up and gave him anf angry pouty face. " Jerk, don't scare me like that! " he chuckled at her response. " sorry, sorry. " yozora then came out of the house, now wondering what was going on between the two arguing, the asahi spoke. "hmph! you guys take too long to get ready, i almost left without you two! " she turned around, crossing her arms, still pouting angrily. "uhm, okay, well, sorry " yozora nervously laughed, and paused for a moment. " didn't you wanna look aroud the village for a bit? " she turned back around, smiling wide, her eyes glimmering in the sun. " YES~! let's goooo~ " daichi sighed,patting yozora's shoulder. " you really know how to get her in high spirits, huh. " he looked over at daichi, a bit confused. " i was just trying to help, be happy i cleaned up your mess this time. " diachi chuckled. " right, thank you."

she ran through the village happily, giggling as she passed homes and stores, the villagers stared,some were staring with amusement, happily enjoying the new commers enthusaism. some were a little annoyed at it, she was loud and a disturbance to the peace. a few of the village children came running out to play as well, the villagers were use to people traveling to their town to visit the underworld often, and they enjoyed seeing new faces from time to time. as it got later through the day, they decided to go buy supplies before leaving, though they wont be-able to buy all the supplies, due to lack of supplies on the sky's surface, but they make due with what they can get.

the sun had gone and it was time for then to head towards the gate, they when back to the hotel first though, to not only pay for the room they had used, but to also grabb their things, shortly after doing so, they went to thank the mayor of the village for their hospitality and kindness, and then went to the underworld gate. the gate was intimidating, it stood tall, and appeared to be huvering down. beyond the gate was hazzy, a thick fog floated across a dark forest-like view. as they walked closer they noticed two guards, one on either, they stood still, making little movement, then suddenly one spoke. " Hault, this is the entrance to the underworld, do you have business here? " asahi pushed yozora forwards a few steps, he nervously spoke. " y-yes, we wish to pass. " the guard was silent for a moment " very well then. " he spoke while slowly opening the gate. " you may pass, becarefull young travelers. " yozora sighed with relief " yes, thank you very much." they quickly walked through the gate with caution, taking out their weapons incase of a surprise attack.


End file.
